The Arrival
by Flame4
Summary: Well, there's not much to say..It's a year after the strike...A new girl comes to town and may be bringing trouble with her...the sequel (telling the past) to this story will explain this story. PLEASE R&R!!!


THE ARRIVAL  
  
The sun shone in the lodging house window giving off the brightest light. It adjusted so that it fixed upon every Newsie's face, slowly waking them up. Or so they dreamed.  
  
"BOOTS! Get up! All of youse! C'mon! C'mon! The presses are rollin'! Skittery, Racetrack, Tunes, Mush, Thunder, Jack! Get uppppp!" Kloppman yelled enjoying waking every Newsie up for the day. All the Newsies slowly started to get up grunting and groaning. But soon enough most of them were up and getting ready.  
  
"Hey, Kid Blink! Get up! Youse ain't gonna be late again like youse been da past few days. Let's go!" Kloppman yelled walking by other Newsies bunks trying to wake them up.  
  
"Mmmmmm….Five more minutes. I'se jus' want five more minu… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kid Blink yelled.  
  
"Now get up Blink. Listen to Kloppman. We's gotta get goin'." Bumlets said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hmph! He deserved dat glass a wata on his head. Dat boy nevah wants ta get up." Blade said giggling. The rest of the Newsies laughed along with Blade.  
  
"Uh, 'as anyone seen Stich. I'se been lookin' fer her all mornin' an' I'se can't seem ta find 'er." Crutchy said walking into the washroom with Jack and Mush.  
  
"She went ta go pick somethin' up rememba'?" Jack said putting shaving cream on his face.  
  
"No, someone, not somethin' Jack. I wanda who it is." Racetrack said. "Jack, why do ya shave? You ain't got nuttin' ta shave off."  
  
Jack glared at Racetrack.  
  
"Ya, an' she said ta meet her at Tibby's at 1:00. Then we's will get ta meet her friend." Skittery said.  
  
"I'se hope it's a goil!" Race, Mush, and Blink said at the same time.  
  
"You guys are weird. Youse always are togedda, doin' the same thing, sayin' da same thing, and prolly even thinkin' da same thing. It gets creepy afta a while." Thunder said adjusting her Newsie hat.  
  
All the Newsies went to freshen up and get dressed. Meanwhile Stich and her cousin Spot Conlon met at the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. They were getting ready to meet the newcomer. Stich's best friend Flame.  
  
"When is dis goil gonna get heah? I'se wanna meet 'er!" Spot whined.  
  
"Spot, youse got a goil ya know, and youse two are so cute togedda. Even though youse only been togedda fer three weeks." Stich said.  
  
"Ya, Ya. I know. I'se jus' wanna meet 'er. From what you told me she sounds pretty fun. Uh…is dat her?"  
  
Stich turned around to see a 5"6 girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair in low pigtails with a Newsie hat on her head tilted slightly to the side. She ran toward Stich with a huge smile on her face. Stich noted immediately that it was Flame. When they got close enough they wrapped their arms around each other with the happiest look on their faces.  
  
"Stich, my goil! I'se missed you so much! How are ya?"  
  
"Flame! I missed you too! I'se is fine. How is everyone back in Jersey? I'se is so happy youse is finally heah! I'se been waitin' so long fer you to come heah!" Stich said trying to hold back her laughs.  
  
"Everyone is great! Dey's is jus' sad I had ta leave. I'se couldn't wait ta get heah. It was a lil' tricky sneakin' on da train but since Hats woiks der it made it easia." Flame said laughing trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh. Youse told 'em all I said hi rig…"  
  
"Ahem" Spot said clearing his throat trying to get Stich's attention.  
  
"Oh ya, dis heah is…"  
  
"Lemme guess, Spot? Ya cousin, right?" Flame said.  
  
"Ya. How'd ya know?" Spot asked.  
  
"Stich told me all 'bout you. Everytime she came ta visit she had somethin' ta say 'bout you."  
  
"Oh she did, did she?" Spot said lifting one eyebrow at his cousin.  
  
"Ya. I did. I mean, youse are da best cousin in da woild Spot." Stich said starting to laugh again. 'Anyway, as you know, Spot is da leada of Brooklyn an' one a da 'fearless leada's' of da strike. He is famous fer sayin "Neva feah, Brooklyn is heah!'." Stich explained to Flame.  
  
"I know. Youse told me already. Well, I guess you'd wanna know 'bout me now so I'se I'll tell ya."  
  
"Oh no, no need fer dat. I'se know all 'bout you also. As a matta a fact, all da Newsies know who you are. Stich heah is known well fer talkin' lots 'bout people." Spot said.  
  
"So der I'll be no need ta go an tell all da otha Newsies bout you. Oh! An' Flame, none a da otha Newsies know your comin' ta live wit us. Only me an' Spot know. So don't be suprised if dey act all weird around ya. Some of 'em get a lil' shy 'round new goils." Stich said.  
  
"Ya, but I don't. 'Cause I'm da most manly one outta 'em. An' I'se got a goilfriend, Tunes." Spot said starting to grin.  
  
Stich rolled her eyes and pulled Flame along. Spot stood there for a second wondering what he said wrong. After a few seconds he gave up and ran after Stich and Flame. They were heading back to Manhattan to bring the new Newsie home. Back in Manhattan:  
  
"Hey Mr. Burrin. How's it rollin'?" Blade asked.  
  
"Uh, not bad Blade. How was ya day sellin' da papes?" Mr. Burrin asked taking Blade's leftover papers under the metal bars.  
  
"Not so good as ya can see."  
  
"You, Blade! Wait up! I'se got left ova's too." Truth yelled running up to the distribution desk.  
  
"Hey Truth. I don't undastand. Youse an' Blade are da only ones wit leftova's." Mr. Burrin said.  
  
"Well, we's all know why Truth had leftova's is 'cause she don't exaggerate on da headlines." Blade said starting to laugh.  
  
"Dat's 'cause lien is bad."  
  
"Like Jack says. It ain't lien. It's jus' improvin' da truth a lil'."  
  
"Hahaha. Just give in yer papes an' get goin'. Don't youse all hafta meet at Tibby's fer something?" Mr. Burrin said.  
  
"Oh ya! Dat's right! Stich said she had somethin' ta tell us. Lets go Blade, we's don't wanna be late." Truth said.  
  
Mr. Burrin gave Blade and Truth their money back. The two girls went running to Tibby's to get there on time. Half way there, they ran into Pie Eater, Swifty, and Boots.  
  
"Whoa. Cawlm down goils. We's still got five minutes till we's gotta be der." Swifty said.  
  
"Well, we's don't got nuttin' ta tell time. An' Mr. Burrin said we betta hurry." Truth said out of breath.  
  
"Youse mean you two STILL hafta sell back yer papes? C'mon goils. We's got good headlines da past few days." Pie Eater said.  
  
"Ya, let's go. I'se wanna get a seat next ta Skittery before Snitch an' Itey do." Blade said.  
  
As Blade said that Pie Eater, Boots, and Swifty rolled their eyes. Truth just laughed. They all started to Tibby's.  
  
"Wha? Hey guys, what'd I say? Guys!" Blade yelled while walking to Tibby's. As all the Newsies gathered at Tibby's awaiting the arrival of Stich and her surprise, Stich, Flame, and Spot were almost there.  
  
"Ugh! Stich, Spot. How much longa till we get der. My legs are killin' me! 'Specially since I hadda walk like three miles from da train." Flame complained.  
  
"Well, don't worry no more Flame. We're heah. Aiight, now youse two stay out heah till I come and get ya, okay?" Stich said walking towards the door of Tibby's excited to tell all her friends the news.  
  
"Okay." Spot and Flame said at the same time. As soon as Stich opened the door all the Newsies ran up to her in wonder what her surprise was. While she was talking to the Newsies, Flame and Spot got to know each other a little better.  
  
"Stich! C'mon. What's da surprise? Tell us! Show us! C'mon. C'mon. What's da surprise?" Snipeshooter said jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Whoa. Cawlm down everyone. Foist, I'se want all da goils to come outside. Spot's waitin' out der wit da surprise. I'se want all da goils and goils only. An' no lookin' out da windows boys or else I'll soak ya!" Stich said. The boys laughed at her last remark.  
  
"YAY! Spot's out der! Let's go goils!" Tunes said.  
  
"Hey Tunes. Chill out. He ain't goin' anywhere." Thunder joked making everyone laugh. All the girls went and piled out of the door with Tunes in front. The boys just went and sat back down to wait their turn.  
  
Tunes ran up to Spot as soon as she saw him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned her head and said:  
  
"Uh, Spot. Who's dis?"  
  
"Tunes, dis is Flame, da surprise. She is Stich's best friend from Jersey. She's comin' ta live wit us." Spot explained to all the girls.  
  
"Oh ya! I'se hoid a you." Tunes said. All the other girls said 'me too' at the same time and laughed.  
  
"So she's comin' ta live wit us?" Pokey asked.  
  
"Yup! Heah, lemme introduce youse ta all da goils Flame. Dis is Blade. Dis goils got a tempa, but a good friend. She is goin' wit Skittery. Yous'll meet 'im lata." Stich said.  
  
"Hi Flame. We's gotta hang out a lot from now on. Yous'll have lots a fun heah!" Blade said.  
  
"Ya. An' dis is Pokey. Itey's twin sista. Youse can meet Itey lata too." Stich said.  
  
"Nice ta finally meetcha Flame. Maybe youse can sell ya papes wit me an' Smiley." Pokey said.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya too. Maybe." Flame said.  
  
"Uh, Flame, if Pokey is evah in a bad mood, youse don't wanna be der. She'll tear ya apart even if it ain't yer fault if ya know what I mean." Stich whispered into Flame's ear.  
  
"I got ears ya know! But hey, who cares. I mean, you don't wanna be neah me when I'm in a bad mood." Pokey said laughing. Flame laughed quietly waiting to meet the other girls.  
  
"An' dis heah is Truth. One a me best buds. If she evah has somethin' ta say ya betta listen 'cause it's 'prolly important. She nevah lies, dats how she got 'er nickname." Stich said. Now lowering her voice she said, "She likes Bumlets. But Shh! I'se din't tell ya!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'se won't say anything" Flame said with a low voice. "Well, nice ta meetcha Truth"  
  
"Dis is anudder good friend a mine, Smiley. As you can see she was a clown an' left da circus." Stich said. Everyone but Flame and Smiley laughed.  
  
"Yeah, an' not ashamed of it eitha!" Smiley stated.  
  
"Youse was in da circus. Why'd ya leave?" Flame asked.  
  
"'Cause we went outta business. Der was hardly anyone dat came ta the show. So I was back on da streets, I needa a job so I could have money, so I came heah and Kloppman took me in an' I became a Newsie."  
  
"Oh, dats too bad youse went outta business. Back in Jersey everytime da circus came ta town I got in fer free 'cause I knew da kids dat woiked in it." Flame said.  
  
"Ya, well Smiley is even shorter tempaed den Blade an' one incredible fighta. But uh, Smiley, Flame heah was da best fighta in Jersey. Dat's partly how she got her name. Dey say it takes more den one big blow ta take her down. Also 'cause she loves, an' I mean loves ta light things on fire." Stich told everyone.  
  
"Hm, guess I'se got me some competition heah. Me an' Smiley, we should have a match one day ta see who's a betta fighta. But not hoit each otha. Jus' as a friendly fight."  
  
"Ya, it'll be fun!" Smiley said.  
  
"C'mon! I'se ain't got all day ta stand around out heah ya know!" Thunder said becoming impatient.  
  
"Ha. Dis heah is Thunder. A very loud goil. She is da funniest goil I'se evah met. An' dis heah is Tunes. You should heah her sing. She's great. An' she can out tawk almost anyone. Well, 'cept fer Davey an' Jack. If youse haven't noticed, Tunes is goin' wit Spot." Stich said.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha Thunda an' Tunes. How long 'ave you an' Tunes been goin' out for?" Flame asked Spot.  
  
"T'ree weeks. I ast' 'er out when she came wit Dutchy, Pie Eater, an' Mush ta tell me somethin'. An' evah since, we's been happy wit each otha." Spot explained while smiling at Tunes.  
  
"Oh. So, is dat all da goils?" Flame asked.  
  
"Ya. Now it's time ta meet da boys. But uh, it'll take awhile fer some of 'em ta act normal 'round ya 'cause dey shy." Truth said.  
  
"Ha. Fresh meat fer ya Flame. Ya know wat I'se mean. Well, youse don't got a guy, do you?" Thunder said making everyone laugh.  
  
"Thunder, stop it! She's jus' meetin' da boys. Leave 'er alone." Pokey said smiling.  
  
"No, no. It's ok Pokey. Besides the way Thunda put it was funny. Anyways, no, I'se don't got a guy. I mean, I did but I stopped seein' 'im couple weeks before I came heah." Flame said.  
  
"Why?" Smiley asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno really. We's use ta be so close, den one day he stopped comin' ta visit me. His name is Packs. But, I guess it's ok. I don't really mind no more. Maybe I'se I'll find someone heah."  
  
"Well, c'mon Flame. Let's go meet da boys." Stich said.  
  
"Hey Stich. Now dat we met Flame, me, Spot, Pokey, an' Truth are gonna go back ta da lodging house an' play wit Race's cards. Don't tell 'im or he'll get pissed." Tunes said grabbing Spot's hand,  
  
"Uh, ok. See youse all lata." Stich said. The four Newsies went back to the lodging house to rest for the rest of the day and play with Racetracks cards. They hoped they would finish the games of blackjack and poker before the rest of the Newsies got home so that race wouldn't know they were using his cards. Everyone that was left outside started to head into Tibby's.  
  
"Aiight Flame. Time ta meet da boys!" Blade said.  
  
"Okay. If youse wanna stay heah, youse is gonna hafta meet the otha 'fearless leada'. Dis 'fearless leada' is Jack. I'se told ya many things bout' 'im before." Stich said opening the door to Tibby's.  
  
All of the girls went in with Stich and Flame following. All the boys stood up trying to see behind the crowd of girls. They all moved out of the way leaving Stich and Flame in the open. Some of the boys stared in awe.  
  
"Guys. Dis is Flame. Me best friend from Jersey. She is comin' ta stay wit us…foreva! Surprise!" Stich said looking at all the eyes that were staring at Flame.  
  
"Uh, Hi everyone." Flame said staring nervously at the boys hoping they would all like her as a friend and let her stay with them. No one spoke for a couple of seconds. The boys couldn't believe that another girl was moving in with them yet they were all so happy.  
  
"Okay den. C'mon Flame, I'll introduce you ta da boys now." Stich said dragging Flame over to Jack. A couple of the boys sat down and kept quiet and watched Flame and Stich walk around the restaurant. The others just sat down and finished eating waiting to meet Flame. "Heya Frankie! Jump ova any candle sticks lately?" Stich said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Stich any fingers togedda lately?" Jack said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh shaddup!"  
  
"You started it!" Jack said turning and smiling at Flame.  
  
"Well, anyway. Flame, Cowboy. Cowboy, Flame." Stich said.  
  
"Nice ta finally meetcha Jack. So, youse was da one who started da strike?" Flame asked.  
  
"Yup. Ya see, I was 17 at da time a da strike, which makes me 18 now. Pulitzer raised da price a da papes."  
  
"She knows already Cowboy. She ain't dumb." Stich said.  
  
"Ya hafta keep buttin' in, don't ya." Jack said making a face at Stich.  
  
"It's what I do best." Stich said deciding to give Jack a break. "Aiight, honestly, with out Jack, we wouldn't a gotten no wheres. Got all a New York on his side an' made me proud ta be a Newsie."  
  
"Stich, youse wasn't even a Newsie at da time a da strike. Youse woiked in a factory. But I was. I'se 'as been a Newsie all me life." Flame said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Well, so what if I'se wasn't a Newsie. But dat's not da point. I'se is jus' tryin' ta improve Jack's image heah."  
  
"Yeah well, I think youse betta take me ta meet someone else now before things get rough heah."  
  
"Yeah. An' we's know who would win. C'mon Flame."  
  
"Whatever. Nice meetin' ya Flame." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air giving up.  
  
"Same ta you!" Flame said laughing.  
  
"Aiight. An' dis heah is David Jacobs." Stich said leading Flame over to a brown haired boy sitting down. "Hey Davey. I'se got someone ta meet ya."  
  
"Hey Stich. You must be Flame. Hi. Nice ta meet you." Dave said kissing her hand. Flame made a funny face when he did that.  
  
"Ya. Uh, don't kiss da hand again. I ain't all girly girly like most goils. So you're Dave. Da walkin' mouth?" Flame said wiping her hand.  
  
"Well, ya. But don't ca…"  
  
"Youse can call 'im da walkin' mouth if ya want." Jack said grining as he walked by.  
  
"No, ya can't!" Dave yelled back to Jack.  
  
"Ok. If youse don't want me ta, den I won't. All youse gotta do is tell me." Flame said.  
  
"Don't pay attention ta Jack. Davey's 16 an da only Newsie dat don't live in the lodging house. He was one a da strike leada's as you know." Stich said.  
  
"Yeah. See-"  
  
"She know's bout' da strike already Davey. She knew about it while it happened. So stop tawkin' about it!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeeze…Well, we were unstoppable."  
  
"Will ya shaddup bout' da strike! As bad as Jack. As ya mighta noticed da reason we call 'im da walkin' mouth is 'cause he can't keep his mouth SHUT!" Stich argued.  
  
"Da odder reason is 'cause he's da only Newsies dat can tawk down Jack." Thunder said joining the conversation. "De's two is always fightin'."  
  
"So I see. Neva knew Stich could start so many fights 'round heah." Flame said jokingly.  
  
"HEY! Youse is supposed ta be on my side Flame. Ugh. I'se is out numbaed! I will retire wit dignity." Stich said throwing her hands up in the air and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Youse got any left?" Dave asked starting to laugh.  
  
"MOUTH!"Stich said dragging Flame away who was laughing hard. Dave and Thunder started to laugh also. "I'se see youse is gonna fit in fine heah."  
  
"Cawlm down Stich. We's was jus' jokin' around." Flame said.  
  
" I kno. Anyway, next youse is gonna meet Mush, Racetrack, and Kid Blink." Stich said pulling Flame over to the side. "Mush is da shyest 'round new goils. An' knowin you, youse don't like ta be treated all lovey dovey. An' all t'ree of 'em do dat stuff if dey like ya sometimes. Specially Mush. He is gonna be quiet so it's gonna be up ta you ta make conversation wit 'im"  
  
"Stich, c'mon youse know I am good at tawkin'. I'se I'll be fine."  
  
"So, before we's go an' tawk ta dem, do youse think anyone is cute?" Stich asked.  
  
"I'se ain't tellin'. Maybe I'se I'll tell ya lata. Let's go meet da rest a da boys now." Flame said walking away from the pole.  
  
"Aiight. Heya Mush." Stich said. Mush just sat there staring at Flame. 'Ok den. Flame, dis is Mush Meyers. Mush dis is Flame."  
  
"Hi. Nice ta meetcha Flame." Mush said quietly starting to stand up.  
  
"Hey Mush. How's it goin'?" Flame asked.  
  
"Good. I guess." Mush said staring at the ground.  
  
"Well, dats a start anyway. Mush, he's bout' 15" Stich said.  
  
"Sixteen. I'se is 16 not 15. Da same as you Flame, right?" Mush said getting a little louder.  
  
"Yup. So Mush, where do you sell your papes?" Flame asked smiling at Mush.  
  
"D-down at da harbor or Bottle Alley sometimes wit Kid. Why?"  
  
"Oh, maybe I'se can sell papes wit you two down der." Flame said putting her hand on Mush's shoulder. Mush started to blush and got quiet again. "Uh, Stich. I thought youse said der were t'ree of 'em. Where does Race sell?"  
  
"Down by da tracks. I'se spend most of my time down der wit da jockeys an' bettin' on da horses." Race said coming up to Flame with Kid Blink.  
  
"Ah. Flame. Here are da otha two musketeers." Stich said. Kid and Race both kissed Flame's hand. Again she wiped it off. Flame noticed that the three boys wouldn't take their eyes off her. "Guys. Don't kiss 'er hand again. She ain't all girly girly an' she don't like dat mushy kinda stuff."  
  
"I was wonderin' what was keepin' Mush so quiet." Kid finally said making Flame laugh and blush.  
  
"SHADDUP!" Mush yelled to Kid.  
  
"Uh, Flame, do youse play poker, blackjack, craps, an' all dose games?" Race asked taking out a cigar and lighting it.  
  
"Race, no time fer dat. An' no, she don't know how ta play dose games." Stich said.  
  
"Excuse me! I think I can tawk fer myself. An' ya I do know how ta play." Flame said.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I'se was goin' wit Packs!" Flame yelled back at Stich. All the smiling looks on the three boys face's went away.  
  
"You, you got a guy?" Kid Blink asked not looking happy.  
  
"Well, I did. Not anymore though, why?" Flame said with a questioning look on her face. A sigh of relief came from the guys.  
  
"Oh, I'se was jus' wonderin'." Kid said blushing.  
  
"Anyway, one piece of advice. If Race tells ya he's got a 'hot tip', bet on any horse 'cept dat one." Mush said becoming less shy around Flame.  
  
"I'd like ta see youse do betta!" Race said slapping Mush lightly. The conversation dissolved into a fight and Kid soon joined. Stich looked at Flame who was still laughing and rolled her eyes. Stich pulled Flame away to meet Boots and Dutchy.  
  
"Oh great. Now look what youse guys did. Youse made Flame leave you idiots." Racetrack said.  
  
"Hey Race, she's livin' wit us now. She ain't goin' nowhere, stupid." Kid Blink said running away from Race who lifted his hand to slap Blink. The three boys then went to go join Jack and Dave in a conversation.  
  
"Heya Boot an' Dutchy. Dis heah is Flame. Flame dis is Boots an' Dutchy."  
  
""Hi." Flame said.  
  
"So youse da famous Flame? Da one Stich is always tawkin' 'bout?" Dutchy asked.  
  
"Uh, ya. I guess." Flame said looking over to Stich.  
  
"Well, it's nice ta meetcha!" Boots said shaking Flame's hand.  
  
"Same ta you."  
  
"So, how's da headlines Dutchy?" Stich asked smiling.  
  
"I'se gonna pretend I din't heah dat! Ya know what Jack says. Headlines don't sell papes-"  
  
"Newsies sell papes!" The four kids said together.  
  
"How, how'd you know Jack said dat?" Boots asked Flame.  
  
"Stich told me. She basically told me everythin' 'bout everyone."  
  
"Oh." Boots and Dutchy said together.  
  
"Anyways, Dutchy is 17 an' Boots is 13. By da way, ya got any shoota's Boots? Me an' Flame need some." Stich asked.  
  
"Ya, heah ya go." Boots said handing the two girls several multi- colored marbles.  
  
"Oh. Dat's okay. I'se already ast' Spot fer some." Flame said.  
  
"Ok den, we's I'll jus' have extra's."  
  
"Well, nice meetin' ya Flame. I'se gotta go back ta da lodging house an' tawk ta Kloppman bout' somethin'." Dutchy said.  
  
"Ok. Bye Dutchy." Flame and Stich said.  
  
"Let's go meet Snipeshooter now." Stich said.  
  
"Aiight. Bye Boots." Flame said. Boots went and sat down next to Race to join him in a small game of poker.  
  
"Hey Snipes. Dis heah is Flame."  
  
"Hi Snipeshooter." Flame said shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha. Hey Flame, do youse happen ta have any cigars?" Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"SNIPE!" Stich yelled slapping his shoulder.  
  
"No. I don't." Flame said laughing. "'Cause I'se don't have a tobacco problem like some people I now know!" Flame said loud enough so that Racetrack could hear her. Everyone in Tibby's started cracking up. Kid Blink and Bumlets spit out the sasparilla they had in their mouth they were laughing so hard. Pie Eater fell of his chair and started rolling on the floor. Racetrack was speechless for a few seconds trying to find something good to say back. But he couldn't think of anything since he just met Flame.  
  
"I. Wha. I, I…" Racetrack mumbled. Flame walked over to Racetrack and put her face a few inches away from his.  
  
"I'se was only jokin' Race. C'mon. Youse is gonna hafta get ta know me betta den dat." Flame said turning away and walked back to Stich laughing.  
  
"Ya. I guess yer right." Racetrack said.  
  
"Dat was great Flame! I'se hope youse got more good comebacks ta say ta people." Smiley said still laughing.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I do. So Race, we good?" Flame said yelling over the laughter.  
  
"Uh, y..ya. Well, I'se I'll get ya back in a game a poker lata!"  
  
"Ya. Sure." Flame said laughing again.  
  
"Ok. Now dis lil' boy heah is Les. Davey's lil' brudda." Stich said putting her arm around him.  
  
"Ya. He's olda!" Les said.  
  
"So I see." Flame said grinning up at David who was across the room making sure Les did't say anything embarrassing. "So, how are ya Les?"  
  
"Good. We won da strike ya know!"  
  
"Oh really? Dat's great kid." Flame said playing with Les's hair.  
  
"Well, I'se gotta go now. It was nice tawkin' ta ya."  
  
"Nice meetin' ya too." Flame said shaking the little hand of les. "Well, he's a cutie."  
  
"Ya. He was 9 at da time a da strike. He wants ta be jus' like Jack when he gets olda." Smiley said coming over to Flame and Stich.  
  
"So, how do ya like da guys so far Flame?" Blade asked also coming over.  
  
"Der really nice."  
  
"Do youse got a thing fer any of 'em?" Blade asked.  
  
Flame pulled the girls in close so no one would hear them. She said, "Aiight, don't tell anyone. But I like Kid blink, Mush, an' racetrack. Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Ah ha! Youse like da t'ree musketeers. I figured dat. Well, der good guys if ya eva go wit one." Stich said.  
  
"An' besides, ya din't heah it from me, but almost all da guys think youse are beautiful and dey really like ya Flame." Blade said quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well dat's…good I guess." Flame said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, c'mon Flame, der's still some guys ta meet." Stich said. " Dis heah is Snitch, Itey, Swifty, Bumlets, Skittery, Snoddy, Specs, an' Jake."  
  
"Hi. Nice ta meet all of ya." Flame said. All eight guys said their hello's. Stich then pulled Flame out of the conversation with the boys to go and meet the last Newsie.  
  
"Okay. Last but defiantly not least. Heah's me boy Crutchy." Stich said excitedly.  
  
"So yer the one an' only Crutchy. The one dat Stich tawks about non- stop. Well, it's nice ta meetcha Crutchy."  
  
"Nice ta meetcha too!" Crutchy said while looking at Stich as she went and sat down next to him. Stich whispered something to Crutchy and Crutchy whispered something back. Flame realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of them so she made her way over to Blade, Racetrack, and all the other Newsies.  
  
"So, whadda ya guys do fer fun 'round heah?"  
  
"Well, we play cards, hang out heah an' at da square, play wit marbles. Ya know. The usual." Snitch said.  
  
"Oh. Um, Dave. I thought youse an' Les were 'possed ta go back ta school when ya dad's arm healed." Flame said taking a cup of coke from Snoddy.  
  
"Well, we were. But since we was making so much money our parents decided to let us remain Newsies. And Jack hadda a little talk with 'em too!" Dave said smiling.  
  
"I see. Um, are there lots of cops on da streets? I mean, not that I have any reason ta hide or anything. But I'se jus' wonderin'." Flame said playing with her hands.  
  
"Well, ya. Sometimes. But der usually at the boxin' rings or down at da tracks makin' sure no fights break out. Why?" Blink asked becoming suspicious of Flame.  
  
"No reason. I was jus' wonderin'."  
  
"Hey Flame. You up fer a game a poker?" Race asked.  
  
"Always am. Deal me in!" Flame said pulling out a chair to sit down. Race, Flame, Jack, Swifty, and Blade all played poker for about another hour. "Haha! Beetcha again! Royal Flush!" Flame yelled winning for the 13th time.  
  
"How da hell do ya do it Flame? I'se neva seen anyone win so many times in a row. Youse is betta den Race!" Jack said giving up playing poker.  
  
"Hey! Shut ya mouth bonehead!" Race yelled at Jack throwing cards at him.  
  
"I dunno Jacky. Maybe it was jus' good luck I had tonight. Race is still numba one in gambling." Flame said winking at Race.  
  
"Ya. Listen ta Flame. She right!" Race said.  
  
"C'mon everyone. Why don't we start back…" Blink was cut off by the sound of Tibby's door opening.  
  
"Hey everyone." Denton said giving his coat to one of the waiters. A chorus of 'hello's' and 'how ya doin' were said. Denton sat down and ordered a meal of knockwurst with coleslaw and a coffee. Kid Blink put his arm around Flame's shoulder and led her over to Denton.  
  
"Hey Denton. Dis heah is Flame. She's Stich's friend from Jersey. She's livin' wit us now." Kid explained to Denton.  
  
"Well. Nice to meet you Flame. You boys are lucky to have such a beautiful lady stay with you." Denton said.  
  
"We know." Mush said making all the boys including Flame blush.  
  
"Thanks Denton. But I'm no 'lady'. I'se a Newsie." Flame said laughing.  
  
"Haha. Dis is da repota I'se was tellin' ya about earlier." Kid Blink said  
  
"He's da one dat made us famous!" Boots said. Flame just laughed.  
  
"We's was jus' leavin' Denton." Kid Blink said sliding his arm off of Flames shoulders to help Race collect his cards.  
  
"Alright. You kids be careful goin' home. I saw the Delancy brothers wanderin' around. Up to no good those boys."  
  
"Yes father." Flame said making everyone laugh. "Hey you two lovebirds in da back. We're goin'. Youse comin'?"  
  
"Naw. We's will be home lata." Crutchy said.  
  
"Aiight. Let's go." Race said surprising Flame by linking arms with her and leading her out of Tibby's. The walk from Tibby's to the lodging house was not far. But on the way there, they ran into trouble.  
  
"Well, well. What do we's 'ave heah." Oscar said staring at all da Newsies. "Ah. I see we have a new goil. An' a beautiful one at dat." Oscar said taking Flame's hand and kissing it for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Flame yelled pulling her hand away.  
  
"Aw. Do you not like Oscar dear. Heah. Allow me…" Morris said reaching for Flame's hand. Flame pulled her hand away before Morris could touch it. She threw a punch at Oscar that made him fall hard to the ground.  
  
"An' don't touch me evah again ya creep." Flame yelled.  
  
"Ya Flame. Dat was great!" Jack said. Morris helped up his brother. Oscar felt the side of his lip and tasted blood.  
  
"Oh goil. Youse is gonna be so sorry dat youse did dat ta me. I'm gonna get you back so bad, youse won't know what hit ya." Oscar said backing away as Flame was walking towards him.  
  
"Oh ya? Ya? An' whadda ya gonna do ta me? Hit me? 'Cause boy, youse ain't gonna lay a hand on me. An' if ya do, YOU will be da sorry one. So, uh. Byebye now." Flame said getting closer to Oscar.  
  
"C'mon Morris. Let's get outta heah an' go gang up on someone else." Oscar said taking his brothers arm and leading him away.  
  
"Wow. Tough goil Flame. I'se ain't gonna get in a fight wit you." Kid said clapping lightly.  
  
"Jeeze, I'se want you wit me all da time Flame." Mush said. After a few seconds he realized what he said and blushed. Smiley walked up to Flame and patted her back and said, "You have some teachin' ta do."  
  
Flame laughed and put one arm around Smiley and the other around Racetrack. She said, "C'mon guys. Let's go. My legs are killin' me." Flame, Smiley, and Racetrack laughed and joked the whole way back to the lodging house. When they finally got there Kloppman made Flame pay the 5cent rent and led her up to the bunkroom. He gave Flame a bunk between Skittery, Stich, Racetrack, and Kid Blink. Flame put her small bag of two extra pairs of clothes, a hair brush, a worn picture of her family, and a locket on a broken chain in a little dresser that contained Stich's items.  
  
"Hey Flame. My bunk is across from yers. Heah, lemme show you around." Blade said taking Flame's hand. "Dis heah is Mush an' Specs bunk and dis is Itey and Snitch's bunk. Heah is da washroom. Youse always want ta get der before da boys. Um, dis three bunks are fer Spot, Sketch, an' Corks when dey come down ta visit."  
  
"Youse don't know Sketch or Corks but Sketch is from Brookyln, she's like a lil' sis ta me, only 12. An' Corks is from Harlem, he is 10." Spot said from atop his bunk. Hours went by and Flame settled down and she felt like she had been living at the lodging house forever. At 10:00 Crutchy and Stich finally came home. One more hour went by before the Newsies went to sleep. All the Newsies were in bed falling asleep except for Flame, Racetrack, and Kid Blink.  
  
"Aiight. I'm goin' ta bed you guys. Since we's hafta get up at dawn I'se gotta go get some sleep. I'll see ya guys in da mornin'. Good night." Flame said whispering to both of the boys. Flame hopped down from her bunk to give the guys hugs. As both boys broke away from their hugs they each kissed Flame softly on the forehead. Flame was surprised by this but she was glad they did it.  
  
"Good night Flame. Sleep tight." Kid said pulling himself up onto his bunk.  
  
"All you Newsies do is sleep! Come on! You're sleepin' ya lives away!" Kloppman yelled. Flame rolled over at Kloppman's wake up call and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Aw c'mon," Flame mumbled. "Jus' a lil' longa…I promise I'se won't go back ta sleep…"  
  
"Sure ya won't Flame," he said sarcastically as he reached for Flame's bare foot that was hanging off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out! Stop!" Flame yelped, sitting up as he tickled the underside of her foot. Kloppman laughed and moved onto the next unfortunate Newsie, having accomplished his mission, getting Flame enough awake so that going back to sleep was an impossibility. Kid Blink climbed down and headed for the washroom. Flame then remembered what Blade had said to her the day before. Get to the washroom before the boys. So Flame took the opportunity to get to the washroom before Kloppman woke up the rest of the boys.  
  
"Hey Flame. Can we's see ya wit ya hair down?" Skittery asked since Mush was too shy.  
  
"Uh uh. No way." Flame said shaking her head.  
  
"No matta how long ya know Flame for she ain't gonna let ya see her wit 'er hair down. She thinks she looks really bad. An' a piece of advice. Don't mess wit 'er hair unless ya want da wind knocked outta ya." Stich said walking into the washroom.  
  
"Stich! Stop makin' me sound like a brat." Flame said throwing a towel at her. "But uh, ya, don't mess wit da hair or ya mess wit me!"  
  
"Here's ya hat Flame!" Tunes said tossing Flame's hat at her. As Flame walked out of the washroom she ran into Thunder.  
  
"Hey Flame. Um, I saw dat Kid an' Race kissed ya on da head last night." Thunder said in a low voice. Flame was about to say something but Thunder cut her off. "Don't worry. I'se won't say anything. Only if youse don't tell anyone dat I like Snitch."  
  
"Any secret is safe wit me!" Flame said. Thunder smiled and headed downstairs.  
  
"C'mon Flame. We're all leavin' now. We's gotta go get our papes. Let's go." Itey said.  
  
"Ya. I'll be right der. All youse go ahead. I'll catch up in a second." Flame said walking over to the dresser. All the Newsies piled out of the lodging house while Flame opened her dresser and pulled out the worn picture of her family and the locket and said:  
  
"Hi mom and dad, Billy an' Lexi. I am fittin' in real good heah an' I'se know youse all is watchin' down on me from heaven. I miss youse guys a lot. An' I love ya lots-"  
  
"FLAME! C'mon!" Kid Blink yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Well. I'se got ta go sell my papes now. I love ya. Bye" Flame said putting away the picture. She kissed the locket then put it away.  
  
"FLAME!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Flame said as she ran downstairs and out the door arm in arm with Blink on her first day as a Manhattan Newsie. 


End file.
